Witches bond
by Twilightboii89
Summary: starts off in new moon, When Bella is attacked on her birthday Edward doesn't leave, But the family including Bella Leaves to Hogwarts to help with the war that she doesn't know thats happening. Bella gets an owl from the headmaster asking for help.


A/n First off I would like to say that I do not own Twilight and Harry potter, thanks! Also, this is my first ever fanfiction so be gentle please!

Bella Pov-

Hello, I'm Bella Swan. The swans have very special blood some wizard and witches say that we have the blood of the very first wizard running through our veins, Merlin.

It's my birthday, I've asked Alice not to throw me a god damned birthday party but does the vampire listen to me? Nope not at all, I hate having to lie to everyone about me being a silly helpless human, when in fact I am not helpless, I just can't do any magic in front of the vampires don't forget that I am also underage as per the united states ministration of magic we aren't allowed to use magic before the age of 18; only in life threatening situations. .

So here I am at school listening to the blue eyed baby known as Mike Newton, asking me out yet again on a date. "_So Bella wont you dump him and go out with me?"_ I look over his head and see my personal god smirking at me, Edward walks over to me and he kisses me on the cheek and whispers a happy birthday to me. I'm 18 today, and I am now allowed to do my magic, I'm planning on telling Edward and his family tonight at the birthday party.

After the long horrid day at school Edward drops me off with a promise to pick me up at 7, I take the time to relax in a hot bubble bath. I lay there twirling my wand a nice 9 inch redwood phoenix tail, my dad made this wand for me. The phoenix that gave him the tail feather gave only two more, Harry Potters and Tom Riddles. After applying some light makeup I give myself some curls, I have a bad feeling about tonight but Alice would rip my head off if I run away! *_sighs_* I put my want in my pocket and hoping tonight would go well, I hear a knock at the door and I knew it was time to go.

"Hello, my beautiful" Edward says while looking at me with the look of fire smoldering in his eyes. He picks me up despite my protest and puts me into his car, and before we know it we're headed off to his house; I still don't understand what Edward see's in me, but I'm a swan! Us swans are supposed to be bright beautiful and confidant. I'm bright but the beautiful and confidant must have skipped me! I sit there pouting when Edward looks my way and with that on look I get irritated at him for thinking that I was finally coming to my senses and was scared of him and his beautiful family.

" Nothing is wrong I'm just thinking is all!" he looks at me if wanting to say more but my tone told him that I didn't want to talk to him about it. I didn't even realize we have made it to their house until the door was yanked open and Emmet pulled me into a bear hug! "EMMET! CAN'T! BREATH!" Emmet with his goofy grin glory, "_OOPS! Sorry Bella Boo_!" Edward scowls at him and walks me into the house where I gasp at the decorations that Alice and I'm assuming some of the family members helped put up, I didn't notice the gigantic cake that had to be at least 3-4 feet tall! "Sweet baby Jesus!" I gasp out, I hear Emmet guffawing up in his room! Esme! I can't possibly eat all of that cake! "_It's okay Bella, I can take what you don't eat and give some to your father and to the hospital dear._" I smiled at Esme and Alice chose to drag me off to the living room, "_BELLA IT'S TIME TO OPEN PRESENT! EVERYONE GET IN HERE!_" good lord that woman has a set of lungs on her I'm surprised I didn't go deaf from it, she hands me a present and as I opened it I felt a sting and I looked up and everyone went still and they were looking at me hungrily I whipped my wand out before Jasper hurled himself towards me I screamed out "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I watched as a light shot out of my wand and as it hit jasper his body snapped together and everyone gasped. I watched as jasper growled and tried to get free. You guys need to get him far away from here right now… Carlisle Esme, Edward… As you see I have something to tell you, Edward looked at me in amazement but I could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes, "This way Isabella" I followed Carlisle into the kitchen as I explained how my family where witches and wizards, and how there where a hidden wizarding world in the united states and England. Esme asked if I could show them a spell and I smiled and pointed my want at my Edward who was quiet this whole time.. I winked at him and grinned mischievously

"Rictusempra" I watched as I heard Esme and Carlisle gasp out in shock as Edward started laughing controllably I released the spell as Edward looked at me from the ground as I starting backing up towards Esme Before I knew it I was being tickled by Edward!


End file.
